


Fear and how you Fight it.

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: Two dorks in love [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Eternal, Red Hood - Fandom, Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: Cullen learns a bit more of tim's past, Disscussion of past attempted rape/non-con, Harper finds him, Jason helps her, M/M, Panic Attacks, Tim DOES NOT want to talk about Nyssa right now, Tim's on fear toxin, fear toxin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper finds Tim dosed with fear Toxin and gets him back to his and Cullen's place with Jason's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear and how you Fight it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I tried to portray Tim on fear Toxin as best I could! So please don't kill me! Also I don't think Tim EVER told anyone about Nyssa. Cass obviously knows cause she stopped it from happening. The most anyone knows is that Tim DOES NOT like talking about Paris.

Fear and how you Fight it.

  Bluebird was racing across rooftops through the East End Red Robin slung over her shoulders as best she could hold him. His wrists were tied so he couldn’t hurt himself. “Dammit! Someone answer!” She yelled into her com unit trying to reach Spoiler, Black Bat, Oracle, ANYONE! She couldn’t keep Red Robin slung over her forever.

  “Hood’s here Punk Bird. What’s the problem?” Jason said landing on the roof where she’d stop to rest. “Tim…he’s…scarecrow injected him and he…he’s burning up and tried to tear off his own skin!” Harper said holding Tim who struggled and started to scream again and Harper groaned fighting back the tears that threatened as Tim screamed for some phantom to stop.

  Jason held Tim close “Easy Babybird. She’s not gonna get you. That bitch is dead. You’re safe.” Harper looked at Jason. “What bitch?” Jason shrugged. “I don’t know. He screams at a phantom woman. Yelling at her that he killed her.” Tim calmed a bit in Jason’s arms. “Harper. Tim should have the anti-toxin in his bandoliers. It’s on the right. In the third pouch.” Harper nodded and pulled it out.

  “It’s a…he hates syringes…how?” She asked holding the device which to her? Looked like an epi-pen. Jason gave her a look. “Jab him in the neck.’ He moved Tim's head to reveal the neck. ‘It should work.” He gave her a nod as he held Tim in place slipping his gloved hand between Tim's teeth so he didn’t bite his own tongue out.

  Harper nodded and looked for a vein to jab the pen into her hands shaking. “Sorry Tim.” She said jabbing it into his neck and pressing the button to release the anti-toxin into his bloodstream. Tim stopped struggling and relaxed a bit.

  Jason hefted him up and looked at Harper. “You know where the Imperial Roads Theater is?” Harper got up and nodded. “Yeah. Tim lives there with my little brother.” Jason smirked inside the helmet. “Good. He’ll...Tim…he’ll be coming down from the toxin and the fever. And its best someone’s with him or he’ll head right back out.”

  “Alright. Let’s go.” She said and they headed off towards the old theater Tim’d restored and turned into his home in Crime Alley. Cullen was up still watching one of the Nanny McPhee movies when he heard the trio come in.

  “Hey Cullen! Get some ice!” Harper called helping Jason set Tim on the couch and untied his wrists before Jason disarmed the suit and started peeling it off. “Yeah ok!” Cullen said rushing past to the kitchen to grab some icepacks and brought them back while Jason took his hood off and felt at Tim's pulse.

  Tim woke up coughing feeling like he was dying of thirst and saw Harper and Jason over him. “What….OW!” He yelled as Cullen placed the pack on his wrist. Cullen jumped back. “Sorry. I….sorry.” He bit his lip as Jason pulled the first aid kit out from Tim's ottoman getting out the antiseptic and bandages for Tim's wounds both from fighting and self inflicted. “Cullen...” Tim said his eye glazed with fever and the remains of fear toxin.

  Cullen looked back over as Harper removed her own mask and sat down. “He’s not well Cullen. But you know Tim's not going to hurt you.” She said holding Cullen's hand as Jason doctored Tim's wounds and kept the packs on Tim's body to lower his temperature. “Babybird you gonna tell Punk and Tweety bird anything? Me? Tim…we need to know WHAT is making you scared.”

  Tim's eyes widened and bit his lip. Cullen came back over and kneeled by Tim. “Darling? Are you…ok?” Jason snickered at the nickname but kept wrapping the cuts and putting cream on the bruises. Harper got up speaking softly “I’m gonna make some tea…or coffee…just…something.” She walked out while Jason finished with Tim's wounds.

  Cullen held Tim's hand rubbing small circles on the scarred hand that gripped his own tightly. “Spiders…Jason…they aren’t…” Jason shook his head. “No spiders Babybird. You’re safe from them.” Tim relaxed into the cushions on the couch. “I don’t want to talk about it…You’ll hate me.” He said wishing he could curl up and sleep.

  “Depends on what it is Babybird.” Jason said as he pulled the afghan off the back of the couch and covered Tim with it. Harper came back in with a couple mugs of tea and set them down. “I miss anything?” Cullen shook his head and grabbed a mug with his free hand. “Tim? Do you want any?” he asked holding the mug up.

  Tim nodded slowly and Cullen helped him sit up and held the mug steady for Tim to drink.Jason took up his own mug and drank as Tim gave Cullen back his own. “It…it’s about Paris…” he started slowly his voice soft and only a little strained. Cullen drank from his own mug as Harper kept an eye on Tim making sure he wasn’t going to panic.

  “I was…looking for a way to bring Bruce back from being lost in time. While Dick and Damian and the rest thought I was insane.” Jason looked down at his mug knowing that he at the time was of no help to anyone. “Ra’s he…he said I could find what I was looking for in Paris. He knew that the last time…I went I lost my spleen. Now? There was a…” He trailed off shaking.

  Cullen pulled the blanket tighter around Tim as Jason felt Tim's forehead. “You’re still burning up Babybird. I’ll get more ice.” He said taking the thawing packs to get more. Harper got up and went to the hall closet to grab another blanket for Tim. “You can stop if you want Timmy…we won’t push you.” Cullen said. Jason came back with more ice packs and a bowl of ice water with a cloth soaking in it.

  “Don’t worry Babybird. We’ll keep you safe.” Jason said as he replaced the packs and wrung the cloth laying it on Tim's forehead. Tim smiled softly before replying “I think I’m gonna sleep for a bit..ok?” “Yeah. I can keep our siblings entertained.” Cullen said kissing Tim's cheek before getting up. “Then I call the shower first. That ok Hood?” Harper asked. “Ladies first.” He replied grinning as they left Tim to sleep.

  After a while Jason watched as Cullen and Harper cooked up something to eat keeping an ear out for Tim in case he started to have a panic attack. Harper chopped veggies while Cullen got the pot ready. “Jason? Tim's panic attacks…how bad do they get?” Harper asked adding the veggies to the pot.

  “Depends on what triggered them.” He said getting up to grab some spices for the pot. Cullen got out of Jason’s way so he could add the seasonings more easily and looked out to where Tim was still asleep. He’d changed the cloth and icepacks again already but still worried Tim wouldn’t get better. Harper sighed and pulled him into a hug. “It’s ok Cullen. Tim’s going to be fine.” Cullen leaned into it hugging her.

  “Babybird’s pretty strong. He’s also had most of his fears happen already…But the newer ones? Those are tough.’ He paused to taste the soup, ‘Hmm…needs more thyme.” He said as he picked up the tin of thyme and added a little more before stirring the pot and tasting again.

  From the couch they suddenly heard screaming and Cullen rushed over to Tim grabbing at an arm that was flailing and tried to calm him down. “Tim! It’s only a dream! I’m right here!” He said holding Tim's arm steady. “NO! GET AWAY!” Tim screamed as Jason came to help hold Tim down. “Babybird! It’s OKAY! NO ONE is going to hurt you!

  Tim stopped thrashing and looked up at them. “She….she’s dead. I killed her! Why is she not dead?!” He asked his voice broken and small as Cullen lowered his wrist back down rubbing softly at the skin. “She’s dead Tim. Whoever she is? She’s dead.” Cullen said his voice steady. Harper came in holding a small case with the days of the week on it. “I got his meds if he needs them.” She said softly sitting down by Cullen.

  Jason nodded and picked up the mug of now cold tea. “C’mon Babybird. Meds then we’ll move you to your room for soup ok?” Tim nodded and Cullen helped steady the mug again for him. After Tim took his meds Jason scooped him up. “Hey you want to take a bath Tim?” He asked as carried Tim towards the bedroom knowing Tim had a HUGE bathroom with a full shower and a nice deep tub.

  “Ok...” Jason tsked softly. “I don’t want ‘Ok’. I want to know if YOU want it. If not it can wait.” Tim's lips pulled down in a frown his mind working before he spoke again. “Harper? Can you please run the bath?” He asked softly aware that under the blanket he was still in his leggings. “Yeah sure. I’m keeping it luke-warm ok?” Tim nodded and she headed to the bathroom to get the bath going.

  As soon as it was ready Jason brought Tim into the bathroom and helped him out of the leggings and into the tub. “Need me to play lifeguard? Or do you want Tweety bird in here?” Jason asked as Tim sunk into the water relaxing. “Cullen…Jason…you can go home if you want…” Tim said softly. “No way. I’m not leaving you alone with someone whose never dealt with you on Fear Toxin. Once Cullen's more used to it? Ok. But for tonight? Nope.’ Jason says getting up to grab Cullen. ‘Besides? Now I can grill him for info.” Tim groaned causing Jason to laugh as he exited the bathroom.

  Jason walked over to Cullen who was turning down the covers on Tim's side of their bed a small smirk on his face while Harper rolled her eyes at him. “Hey Tweety Bird. Babybird wants you to play lifeguard ok?” Cullen looked up from his task with a small smile, “Yeah sure ok. The guest rooms are..’ he stopped before smacking himself in the head. ‘Oh wait you’d know right…sorry.”

  “It’s ok. Now go be with your man.” Jason said shoving Cullen lightly on the shoulder. Cullen nodded and head into the bathroom. “Hey Tim.” Cullen said walking and sitting down by the tub. “Hey…sorry I scared you.” Tim said quietly. Cullen looked over and kissed his head. “It’s fine. But…Tim? Can I ask about the woman? Please?” Tim stiffened and sighed softly.

  “I don’t want to talk about her.” He said and Cullen nodded. “Ok. I won’t ask.” Came the reply as Cullen watched Tim in the tub. “I know you want to know more so you can help me dear. But…I don’t want to talk about her.” Cullen looked at Tim and saw how his eyes were glazed with fever and fear toxin and kissed his cheek softly. “I understand darling. So for now? Just rest. We’re all here and you’re not gonna get hurt. I promise.”


End file.
